ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New Magic/Old Foes
Old Foes is the third issue of the comic series Brand New Magic. Transcript The Gentleman is seen standing in a cave with El Skelé, who is sharpening his new sword. Most of his body is shaded out, though new protrusions can be seen coming out of his body. Luna sits in the corner of the room, clearly rather off-put by what is happening. She slowly looks at the Gentleman, whose head quickly snaps to look at her back. She flinches at his gaze. *'Gentleman:' ...Yes...? *'Luna:' Nothing... *'Gentleman:' You clearly have something you want to say. Either say it now or I'll never allow you to. *'Luna:' Fine... what did you do to him? *'Gentleman: '''Are you upset? if anything, I'd call it an improvement. And I can do it to you too. *'Luna:' ...Turn him back and leave... A necklace begins dangling in front of her face. She looks up, revealing El Skelé is suddenly behind her and holding the necklace. * '''Luna:' What's that? * El Skelé: 'A gift from me to you. Wear it... and you'll finally be the queen you were always destined to be. She puts it on. *'Luna: 'I... I feel nothing. *'El Skelé: 'You will... trust me... *'Gentleman: 'Now, El Skelé, do you remember the name of your target? *'El Skelé: Yes I do... It cuts to Margaret, who sneezes very loudly while in Daisuke Harada's class. Everyone turns to look at her as she sneezes again. * Margaret: Sorry. * Katie: '''That was... loud. Are you alright? * '''Margaret: I'm fine. * Daisuke: You know Margaret, here's a fun fact, did you know that Asia has a rumor about sneezing? * Margaret: No... * Daisuke: '''They say that if you sneeze once someone's talking about you and if you sneeze twice then they're saying something bad behind your back. * '''Margaret: So you're saying someone is talking behind my back? * Daisuke: 'so the rumor says. Asia is truly an incredible continent, isn't it? which is why I'm dedicating the whole week to it! * '''Student: '...That whole thing was a set up for the next lesson, wasn't it? * '''Daisuke: Yep. It cuts to later in the day. Margaret, Katie, Michael, Wilber, and Jackie are all hanging out just outside the cafeteria. *'Katie:' So yeah, sneeze twice and someone's talking smack behind your back. Weird, right? *'Wilber:' Yeah. Reminds me of an old Wendigo saying. "Whenever you sneeze, a man runs naked through the woods." *'Michael:' I'm not a Wendigo but I know for a fact you messed that saying up. *'Wilber:' Huh... *'Jackie:' Is, um... is that thing about sneezing true? *'Katie: '''Could be. Margaret, know anyone who might be trash talkin' ya when ya ain't lookin'? *'Margaret:' None come to mind. *'Katie:' For real? Because I have a feeling someone would be capable of doing that. *'Margaret (VO):''' Technically, anybody would be capable of doing it, but I have no idea who would actually be want to do it to me. Most of my mom's enemies haven't been seen in years and I don't have anybody who I can really call an enemy. I wanted to say something like that, but when I tried... Margaret opens her mouth and all of her friends turn to listen to her. She freezes up in terror and pretends to be yawning.